In It Together
by Hiphuggers14
Summary: Calleigh gets a call from her mom who is questioning her about her life. Will Eric run for the hills, or will their relationship grow stronger? Not sure if I'm continuing this or leaving it as a one-shot.
1. Chapter One

**Just a new idea that popped into my head. I have no idea if I'm leaving this as a one shot, or continuing into a story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"I know mom, I've just been so busy here that I haven't-" Calleigh was cut off again by her mother on the phone. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It's not that she didn't want to visit, she was just busy. "Listen mom, I really would love to visit, but my schedule just doesn't allow it."

"Hey babe, I tried calling your phone but it went-" Eric went silent at the look on Calleighs face. She kind of looked mad, but at the same time she looked frustrated. And that's when Eric heard the voice on the phone, the voice that explained the look on her face. She was talking to her mom, that explained it all.

You could faintly hear Charlotte Duquesne on the other side of the phone going off on her daughter about her secret relationship, "Mom I'm not hiding anything, But I do have to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you, bye." And Calleigh hung up before her mom had the chance to question her further. She looked up at Eric ready to berate him, but a smile graced her face when he put his hands up surrendering.

No, Calleigh wasn't hiding anything from her family. At least she didn't see it as hiding anything, she was just being cautious. She knew how her family was, and the last thing she wanted was for them to scare Eric off. Realistically she knew it wouldn't happen, Eric wasn't that type of guy, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Where did you go?" She heard Eric's voice faintly say. Calleigh didn't realize how deep in thought she was. And then she felt his knuckles brush up against her cheek.

"I'm fine." She should have known he wouldn't believe her bullshit answer, it was Eric after all. He would have none of that, and the _we both know that's not true_ look on his face proved her thoughts to be true. She sighed, there was not point in trying to hide anything from him, "My mom has been questioning me about us. I mean she doesn't know I'm dating you, but she has an idea that I'm dating someone. It's not that I'm embarrassed or that I want to hide anything. My family isn't like yours. They're… I don't know how to explain it."

She was rambling, and he loved it. The only time Calleigh does that is when she's nervous about something. "Babe it's fine." Eric said cupping both of her cheeks in his hands, "It makes me feel like we're in high school, sneaking around your parents." The laugh and smile that escaped her lips let him know that he did his job.

"My mom wants me, well actually us to come out there for her a week." She said finally letting him in like he knew she would. "You don't have to go, I can go by myself. That way you won't have to deal with-" her sentence was cut off by Eric's lips on hers. Obviously Eric was going to go with her, he would never send her somewhere by herself.

"Whatever you want to do babe, I'll go with you if you want to go. We're in this together now, even if you have a crazy family." He said adding his famous Delko grin in at the end. "And if you can deal with my mom and sisters, I think I can handle your family."

Calleigh smiled at the thought, curling up to Eric's side as he sat next to her on the couch. He was right, it wasn't just her anymore it was the both of them. "I love you." She said as she kissed his collarbone.

"And I love you." Eric said kissing the top of her head.

And in that moment she knew it would all work out, as long as she had her man by her side.


	2. Chapter Two

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy with school, work, and coaching my little league team. I should be getting my laptop back sometime next week. Once I get it back there will be tons of updates on both stories. To all that have stuck with me through my absence, thank you. Also wanna give a shoutout to my homie Dom for inspiring me to write another chapter.**

* * *

Calleigh looked down at her phone and sighed. They've been waiting in line for their rental car for almost forty five minutes now. All she wanted to do was go to their hotel and take a nice hot shower. After her phone call last week with her mom, she decided it was about time to go visit her family again. Thinking back, she couldn't even remember the last time she was in this state. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Alright babe, we've got the car. Are we going to your moms or did you want to wait to do that tomorrow?" Eric said as he guided her out to the car.

Calleigh pondered on that for a moment. She would love to go see her family right away, but there was that lingering fear of her mother scaring Eric away. "I think we should just hold off until tomorrow. It's already five, and by the time we get there it will be at least six. Knowing my mother she will try to keep us there all night, and frankly I'm just too worn out for that." She said as Eric loaded the bags into their car.

Calleigh climbed in the passenger's seat of the car, leaning over and unlocking and opening Eric's door. He climbed in and looked at her, "How about we go check in, freshen up, then we can go grab a bite to eat?" Said Eric as he started the car up and drove towards their hotel.

Eric layed his right arm on the center console, opening his hand to Calleigh so their palms could kiss. When she put her hand in his, lacing their fingers, he brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. Glancing over, he saw Calleigh tilt the seat back and laid her head on the headrest. Eric was elated that Calleigh had asked him to join her on this trip. His family loved adored her, sometimes he thought his parents loved her more than him. Eric knew that she didn't have the most ideal childhood. He also knew that her rough childhood made her the amazing person she is today. She always said that her family would scare him away, but what she doesn't know is that he loved her far too much to let anyone, family or not, come between the two of them.

Feather light kisses on her collarbone woke her up. Opening her piercing green eyes, she was met with those warm brown orbs she loved so much. "I'm so sorry Eric. How long was I out?" And she was up and out of the car. Before she had a chance to move to the back of the car, Eric stopped her. She should have known he would have taken care of their bags, that's just the type of person he was.

"So I know this is your home and you know everything," Eric started, pausing a second to unlock the door to their room and let Calleigh in, "But I got a booklet of the best places to eat in the city." He finished adding that famous Delko grin at the end.

"It might actually be fun having you pick where we're eating, but I've probably been to all those places in your little pamphlet." Calleigh added as she dug through her bag looking for her toiletries and an outfit to put on.

Calleigh walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Her damp wavy hair and makeup free face was on of Eric's favorite looks on her. She didn't even have to look up from her bag to know that he was watching her, "Staring isn't polite babe." She said as she made her way to the closet. Looking back she noticed Eric was wearing the same jeans and t-shirt he was wearing when they arrived. Casual seemed to be the attire for tonight.

Dropping her towel, she couldn't help but laugh at the groan that left his lips. Calleigh was dressed in five minutes, wearing her favorite worn out jeans and a coral v-neck top that Eric loved so much. Calleigh watched Eric walking up to her from the corner of her eye.

"You know you don't need that stuff, right?" Eric said as he motioned to the makeup that was sprawled out next to the sink. "I don't see the point in any of it. Are you trying to impress someone because you're not happy with me?" He joked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You say this every time," She paused to pick up her eyeliner, "and I give you the same answer every time." She said as she finished up with her eyeliner, turning around in his arms.

Eric tenderly kissed her lips, letting her out of his embrace and following her to the door to their room. He watched as she slipped on her favorite 4-inch black pumps, chuckling to himself when she turned to face him. "Jeans and a t-shirt, but you still wear those damn heals. I don't get it Cal."

"Shoes are the most important piece of an outfit." Was all she said before she opened the door and made her way down the hallway.

* * *

The restaurant Eric picked was small, but the crowd wasn't too large. They had asked for a booth in the back, it was quieter back there. Calleigh had ordered a Malibu Bay Breeze, which shocked Eric a little because she rarely drank, and chicken Caesar salad. Eric ordered a Lionshead beer and bacon cheeseburger. He was never one for healthy food, and he managed to stay in shape.

The two had some light conversation while they waited for their food. Eric couldn't take his eyes off of her. Something about being back in her home state gave her some type of glow. He liked this side of Calleigh. She went on and on with different stories from when she was younger. Apparently this was one of her favorite restaurants to go to when she was a teenager.

Not long after they ordered, the waitress arrived with their food. Just as Calleigh was about to take a bite from her salad, she heard that thick southern accent she will never forget.

"Calleigh Grace Duquesne, " and she cringed at the use of her middle name, "why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

* * *

 **That's where I'm going to end it today. Any thoughts on who the mystery person could be? Comment with your answer. I will get the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
